September Serenade
by Daijo-line
Summary: É Shuubun no Hi e Naruto decidi convidar Sasuke para assistir um filme em seu apartamento. No entanto, o feriado não é uma data nada agradável para o moreno .:NaruSasu:.


Por favor, antes de ler a fanfic leia os avisos:

Esse enredo é shonen-ai... Contém insinuações de Boys Love. Se você não gosta, não leia para depois criticar.

Só reforçando o aviso, porque recebi um review nesta história nada agradável, que fiz um bem a humanidade de apagar. Se você leitor, não gosta de SasuNaru/NaruSasu, eu respeito sua opinião. Por isso por favor respeite a minha. Eu curto Yaoi sim, e acredito que não faço nenhum mal a ninguém escrevendo U.A. com os dois personagens. Apenas divirto aqueles que compartilham dos mesmos gostos que o meu.

E se você tem alguma crítica ao meu texto, sinta-se a vontade de fazê-lo. Gosto de críticas, mas aquelas construtivas e que tenham algum nexo. Não posso levar em consideração alguma crítica que utiliza-se de palavras de baixo calão para tentar me convercer de que o que eu escrevo está errado. Convenhamos!

E é muito fácil sair por aí ofendendo pessoas, quando você é apenas um anônimo. Cresça e depois conversamos.

Imensas desculpas ao leitores que curtem esse shipper... Ou que apesar de não curtir, tem algum respeito por aqueles que gostam. Enfim, os demais avisos:

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Essa Fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos!

Oneshort shonen-ai NaruSasu.

Se você NÃO CURTE, NÃO leia.

Oneshort inspirada na música August Serenade do Suga Shikao.

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>** Serenade**

O dia amanhecera frio e Naruto agradeceu aos céus por ser feriado. Enquanto enrolava-se mais em suas cobertas, pensou em como nunca ficara tão feliz pelo _Shuubun no Hi*_ como naquele ano. Não precisaria levantar tão cedo de sua cama para trabalhar, e isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para sua felicidade.

Ali, do seu cantinho aconchegante do quarto, podia ouvir o som do vento rodopiando do lado fora. Sorriu, imaginando em como o dia era propício ao ócio. E para não ficar com a consciência pesada por não fazer nada durante dia todo, decidiu assistir um filme no final da tarde em companhia de uma boa caneca de chocolate quente.

Geralmente, o loiro não tinha apenas a companhia do chocolate em programas como aquele. Na verdade o café também era frequente, isso graças a presença constante de _Sasuke _em seu apartamento.

Foi então que Naruto se lembrou de como tudo era muito mais agradável quando compartilhado com o amigo. Não que pensasse em dividir suas cobertas com Sasuke naquele momento, jamais cogitaria algo como aquilo! Kami, ficara vermelho só de imaginar!

Apenas o convidaria para assistir o filme com ele, como muitas vezes já haviam feito. Depois jantariam _ramen _sob os protestos do Uchiha, conversariam banalidades e então Sasuke acabaria dormindo por ali mesmo. Não na cama do loiro, claro!

Já animado com a ideia, Naruto jogou as cobertas para lado do corpo, emergindo daquele bolo de tecidos. Sentiu o frio subir pelo corpo instantaneamente e praguejou por ter adormecido apenas com um short. Ainda em lamentações quase inaudíveis, correu até o telefone e discou o número há muito decorado.

Enquanto esperava ser atendido, o Uzumaki dava pequenos pulos no mesmo lugar, tentando inutilmente se esquentar. A espera fora tão grande, no entanto, que já começava a sentir as gotas de suor formarem em seu rosto quando bateu o telefone no gancho, irritado. Ligara umas cinco vezes e nada de Uchiha para lhe atender.

Onde diabos Sasuke havia se metido? Era feriado, o Uzumaki tinha certeza que o moreno não colocaria os pés para fora de casa sem antes xingar meio mundo ou quem sabe cometer o assassinato do ser que tentara tirá-lo de seu conforto. Era certo que Sasuke estava em casa, mas... Por que não atendera o seu telefonema, então?

Seria possível que ele não o atendera de propósito? Mas eles não haviam discutido nem nada, pelo menos não que o loiro se lembrasse. De qualquer maneira todas as discussões sempre eram começadas por Sasuke e cabia a Naruto perdoá-lo, mesmo que o moreno se recusasse a pedir desculpas... Sendo assim não tinha por que ignorá-lo, caso tivessem brigado.

Em uma mescla de curiosidade e exasperação, Naruto correu de volta para quarto a fim de vestir-se e assim partir para o _flat_ Uchiha. Tinha certeza que escutaria os desaforos do moreno por incomodá-lo tão cedo, em plena "_dez da manhã". _Mas estava preocupado, oras!

**oOo**

Naruto sentiu o vento gelado atingir-lhe em cheio ao por os pés para o lado de fora do prédio. Mesmo coberto por seu grosso agasalho, foi inevitável tremer levemente com o primeiro impacto do frio sobre si. Ah, era bom que Sasuke tivesse uma boa justificativa para não atendê-lo... Senão acabaria pagando muito caro por tirar o loirinho de seu apartamento em um dia gelado como aquele.

O homem sentiu-se tentado em pegar um táxi. Porém como o final do mês não ajudava, obrigou-se a economizar o dinheiro que ainda lhe restara, indo a pé mesmo. O caminho não fora tão ruim assim, tirando o fato de perder a sensibilidade do rosto durante o trajeto. Ainda achara agradável olhar as vitrines enquanto passava pelo centro de comércio, que ficava no caminho para casa de Sasuke.

E foi observando as ruas que se deu conta que não era o único maluco na cidade, ao sair de casa em um feriado tão frio como aquele. Até que as calçadas estavam movimentadas, sem contar o tráfego considerável. O loiro apertou os olhos, achando curioso como a maioria das pessoas carregava flores ou então oferendas nas mãos. Aquilo até parecia...

Kami, como sua memória andava fraca! Era _Shuubun no Hi, _um dos feriados especiais para visitar os antepassados em seus túmulos, como pudera esquecer? Naruto sentiu-se envergonhado por pensar em praticar o ócio naquele dia, quando deveria ir ao cemitério rezar pelos parentes.

Estava decidido. Assim que verificasse o flat de Sasuke, voltaria para as ruas, compraria flores e partiria para o túmulo de seus pais. Apesar do tempo já passado, épocas como aquelas traziam certa melancolia ao loiro. Sentia tanta falta de sua okaasan e otousan.

Também chamaria Sasuke para lhe acompanhar... E acompanharia o moreno quando este fosse visitar o túmulo dos próprios pais. Os dois tinham histórias de vidas parecidas, eram órfãos desde a infância, crescendo juntos no mesmo orfanato.

Eles se entendiam. Mesmo que Sasuke às vezes preferisse se afastar e resolver seus problemas sozinho... O Uchiha sabia ser bem cabeça dura quando queria.

Naruto continuou o caminho, ainda pensando nas particularidades de seu amigo. Em como eles eram tão opostos e mesmo assim tão parecidos. E como pensamentos puxam lembranças, e lembranças puxam outras recordações... O loiro estacou no meio da calçada, dando um tapa leve na testa.

"_É hoje"._

Agora Naruto tinha certeza que sua memória era débil. Sasuke tinha um motivo muito bom para não atendê-lo, aliás, um ótimo motivo para não sair de casa – além do frio intenso do lado de fora de seu apartamento.

Era começo do outono, uma data peculiar no calendário do Uchiha. Todo ano, na data, o moreno permanecia trancado em casa, sozinho. Não suportava receber visitas, não pensava colocar os pés para fora... Nunca cogitava a possibilidade de ir ao cemitério olhar túmulos.

Nem sempre fora assim. Só começara a ser assim, Naruto se lembrava, quando o irmão mais velho de Sasuke também morrera. Fora o pior baque que o moreno poderia receber. Ele ainda era criança na época, porém jamais se esquecera da promessa que seu _aniki_ lhe fez... Assim que Itachi atingisse a maioridade, ambos sairiam do orfanato e começariam uma nova vida juntos.

Uma pena... Uchiha Itachi havia partido antes de cumprir o que fora prometido.

Naruto correu. Aquele ano não estava disposto a respeitar a vontade de seu amigo, não o deixaria sozinho. Não sabia como, mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que Sasuke precisava dele naquele ano.

Ofegante chegou ao prédio, avisando ao porteiro que subiria para ver Sasuke. Entrou no elevador, sentido o coração pulsar na garganta pelo esforço, ou talvez por ansiedade. E quando se postou ante a porta 214, foi como se algo afundasse em seu estômago. Estava com medo do que encontraria lá dentro... De como estaria Sasuke.

Não tocou a campainha. Foi logo colocando a mão na maçaneta, não se surpreendendo em abrir o portal só por girá-la. O porteiro havia avisado Sasuke de sua presença. Naruto sorriu levemente por constatar que sua visita havia sido permitida.

O loiro olhou ao seu redor, não encontrado nada de diferente no lugar. Tudo estava organizado como sempre, absurdamente limpo. Apenas faltava o principal. O dono do _flat_. Naruto deu mais alguns passos em direção ao centro da sala, procurando algum sinal de vida.

"_Por que veio, Naruto_?_"_

Volveu imediatamente o rosto na direção da varanda, encontrando um moreno de costas para o interior do recinto. Sasuke parecia muito atento ao horizonte nublado, nem se quer encarando seu convidado, dirigindo-lhe a palavra com o costumeiro tom frívolo.

"_Você não atendeu meu telefonema. Pensei que tinha acontecido algo"._

"_Você sabe que eu gosto de ficar sozinho nessa data."_

Ele sabia. Mas por que tinha que ser assim, quando eles faziam tantas coisas juntas, compartilhavam tantos momentos... Alegria, raiva, tristeza? Aquele dia deveria mesmo ser diferente?

E pensando bem, Sasuke havia lhe pedido para ficar sozinho somente nos três primeiros anos após a morte de Itachi. Talvez ele estivesse apenas acostumado a passá-lo solitário, criando um ritual como barreira para justificar a ausência de alguém na data.

Naruto sentiu-se covarde. A verdade é que já havia pensado em quebrar aquele _"costume"_, mas no fundo sempre tivera medo de não aguentar ver o sofrimento do melhor amigo, de não ser um bom suporte. Mas sua covardia não mais seria um obstáculo. O Uzumaki estava disposto a fazer diferente naquele ano.

"_Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, Sasuke-teme. Você não tem direito de me excluir de nenhum momento da sua vida."_

Um suspiro pesado. Um ruído semelhante a uma fungada foi o suficiente para o loiro sentir seu coração apertar no peito. O silêncio caiu entre os dois, sendo o barulho do vento brincando com os fios negros do Uchiha o único a atingir o ouvido de ambos.

Naruto olhou para as costas tremulantes do amigo, sorrindo tristemente.

"_Entra. Tá frio, Sasuke"._

"_Então por que você não me esquenta, dobe__?"._

Sasuke somente ouviu os passos apressados antes de sentir os braços fortes do loiro circularem seu tronco, puxando suas costas contra o peito definido dele. O moreno percebeu o amigo afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, levando as lágrimas presas em seus olhos caírem silenciosamente e sem reserva. Também sentiu o ombro arder como brasa, quando os pingos que vertiam dos olhos azuis atingiram aquela área.

Mesmo assim sentiu-se leve. Quase liberto. A companhia de Naruto sempre lhe fora importante, e tê-la em particular naquele momento fazia toda a diferença para seu coração ressentido.

Naruto apertou mais o corpo de Sasuke próximo ao seu, se é que podia. Prometeu a si mesmo que jamais deixaria o amigo passar outro _Shuubun no Hi _sozinho. Porque, fosse triste como aquele ou alegre, um dia longe de Sasuke seria o pior de todos.

"_Então vamos conversar bastante hoje_

_Muito mais do que nossas ligações habituais_

_Já que de alguma maneira eu me sinto culpado_

_Eu serei gentil com você"**_

* * *

><p>*Dia do Equinócio de Outono - Marca a entrada da estação Outono. As pessoas geralmente visitam túmulos de parentes nessa época.<p>

** Trecho da música August Serenade do Suga Shikao


End file.
